Moses Gunn
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, U.S. | died = | death_place = Guilford, Connecticut, U.S. | occupation = Actor / Voice Artist | yearsactive = 1962–1993 | spouse = Gwendolyn Mumma Landes (1966–1993) (his death) (2 children) | series = Good Times | character = Carl Dixon in 6 episodes (Season 4) }} Moses Gunn (born on October 2, 1929 – died on December 16, 1993)Moses Gunn profile at The New York Times appeared in six episodes of Good Times in his recurring role as Carl Dixon, an atheistic shop owner who at first befriends Michael, before he meets and begins dating Florida Evans late in Season 4, first appearing in the episode "A Stormy Relationship", as the couple court eath other and wed by the episode "Love Has a Spot on His Lung: Part 2", the final episode of Season 4 and second part of a two-episode story arc. An Obie Award-winning stage player, he co-founded the Negro Ensemble Company in the 1960s. His 1962 Off-Broadway debut was in Jean Genet's The Blacks, and his Broadway debut was in A Hand is on the Gate, an evening of African-American poetry. He was nominated for a 1976 Tony Award as Best Actor (Play) for The Poison Tree and played Othello on Broadway in 1970. An authoritative black character actor of film and TV, Gunn also enjoyed a successful career on stage. He made his New York City stage debut in the original off-Broadway production of Jean Genet's The Blacks (1962). He performed many Shakespearean roles in Joseph Papp's Shakespeare in the Park, winning an Obie Award for his portrayal of Aaron in Titus Andronicus. He won a second Obie for his work in the NEC produced "First Breeze of Summer," which moved to Broadway. His much acclaimed performance as Othello at the Stratford, Connecticut, Shakespeare Festival was also moved to Broadway in 1970. Other Broadway plays in which Gunn performed are: "A Hand is on the Gate," "Twelfth Night," "I Have a Dream," and "The Poison Tree," for which he gained a Tony nomination for Best Actor. Mr. Gunn is best remembered in film for his portrayal of mobster Ellsworth Raymond "Bumpy" Jonas in the first two Shaft movies, and for his role of Booker T. Washington in the 1981 movie Ragtime, a performance which won him an NAACP Image Award. He was nominated for an Emmy Award in 1977 for his role in the now classic ABC-TV mini-series Roots. He also co-starred with Avery Brooks on the TV series A Man Called Hawk. Other roles included as boxer-turned-farmer Joe Kagan on NBC-TV's Little House on the Prairie series, and as the character Moses Gage on its spinoff series NBC's Father Murphy. He also made two guest appearances on The Cosby Show in different roles. Death Moses died of complications of asthma at his home in Guilford, NY on December 16, 1993 at the age of 64. He was survived by his wife Gwendolyn Landes, a son, Justin, of Guilford; a daughter, Kristen Landes Mudd of Philadelphia, PA as well as a brother and three sisters. References External links * Category:Actors Category:Guest stars Category:Recurring cast